


The love that people still can't tell

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Disney RPF, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: While the fans are doing their best to save the show, romance blooms amidst the fight, and yet the people can't tell if this one's for real or not... but is it true love in all of this tease? Set after GMW's cancellation and during the fans' fight to keep it alive. Corbrina (Corey+Sabrina) centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my 1st GMW story that's also a Disney RPF as well, starring Sabrina and Corey. So I decided to make this oneshot based on the fact that many fans still can't tell if this was the two of them in a relationship or not, and many stuff about them in pictures and comments to each other were such a tease that they can't tell whether they were dating or not.
> 
> So here's a story about the whole thing... and maybe a happily ever after?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author's note: Everything written here is a work of fiction and does not reflect what happened to the cast after the cancellation, except for Rowan's stuff and... maybe the Corbrina?
> 
> For the texting scenes, Italics- Sabrina's, Bold- Corey's

For a long time already, Sabrina Carpenter and Corey Fogelmanis were always about the "We're just friends" thing in what they do, but many of their fans don't really see it like that- in fact, most of their stuff posted online and the many evidence of it all don't really say friendship, but a blurred line between that and a real relationship. so much that it went from just being adorable friends, then there was that Peter Pan panto play a few Christmases ago, and then the recent proof of it all- a picture shot by Sabrina's sister Sarah of them playing the Piano with his face near her upper left arm.

For a long time neither wanted to be honest with their fans about their flings. And by flings as in towards each other. Even Rowan Blanchard, Peyton Meyer, August Maturo and Ava Kolker have no clue about it all. Cecilia Balagot and Amir Mitchell-Townes are a bit suspicious of the secret love. Everyone knows that She was mostly Rowan's friend most of the time, and Corey always hangs out with Rowan... yet this one has some secret in it all.

But then the unexpected came in.

The show got cancelled, everyone was scattered to the 7 winds, with Rowan continuing her feminist work, Peyton having nothing to do at this rate, August finally back taking care of his little brother Ocean and spending time with McKenna Grace, as he has been showing up to watch live audience shoots for Fuller House where she was recurring, And Ceci and Amir just doing other things to pass the time until the show would be saved.

But these two just can't stand the thought of being separate for a long time, and why?

That one night, Sabrina decided to be the first to pull the trigger about the feelings, as she decided to text Corey.

_Are you awake Corey?_

**A bit Sabrina. Why?**

_I can't take this anymore._

**What do you mean?**

_I can't sleep, and I have to talk to you personally about it._

**Why not tell me now?**

_Because I want to see you personally about it. Texting you the whole thing won't cut it._

**Ok then. Where do you want to see me?**

_Meet me up at the Los Angeles Observatory. I'll meet you up in a few mins._

**Ok then Sabs. On my way.**

_Thank you. I'll wait._

At 1 am, both teens finally got to the Los Angeles Observatory, which was closed for the night. Sabrina was the first to arrive with Corey coming in seconds later.

"There you are Corey."

"Oh hey Sabrina. What was the thing you want to tell me personally but had to be between us? Also why the observatory?"

"Because only the outside part is open but not the inside. And since no one in their right mind would be here at this hour and since it's closed this hour, I might as well pick this for both of us to have a good talk. Also Paparazzi don't even know that no Disney Channel star would be even bothering to come here at this hour."

"OK, so, what was the thing you want to tell me?"

"Corey, walk with me to the end of the place and I'll tell you why."

"You mean the place where you can see the lights of the city from that spot?"

"Yup, that one."

As they got there, The two teens were just there and their arms on the stone handrails. Sabrina was the first to ask.

"Remember where we first met during the auditions?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you were really cute and all. You had a cute demeanor and all that time. When we hanged out it's like fate made us all best friends. I mean, we all got through, right?"

"Thanks for the compliment. I mean I could still be cute though. I mean my voice is different, yet I kinda felt my cuteness would drop bit by bit. I feel like I was another Justin Bieber, if you ask me, based on what some articles about me say."

"I still remember when we did the Peter Pan play with August and the others we know. We all had a great time doing the whole play until it closed. I miss that. I appreciate that. Even the backstage stuff we did, though even short, was really great."

"Thanks. I miss that play too. I think it was that play that got us closer Sabrina. I mean I even befriended your family at one point."

"Sarah thought we were like a future couple."

"Yeah, that was a bit amusing."

They then both laughed for a while, and had a cute sigh.  For awhile there was a long silence between them while looking at the lights. Then finally, Corey broke the silence after a minute.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes Corey?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"What about it?"

"I was going to tell you about it."

"So we're both here, to talk about this?"

Sabrina then sighed and her hands held on to Corey's and said, "Well Corey, I didn't know how to bring it up, but Corey, I love you."

"Sabrina..."

"I know, I mean I can't hide it anymore. I just don't know how to handle this. That's the reason I called you to talk to you here, because I had to tell you personally."

"You love me?"

"Yes Corey. Ever since we bonded during the play. I thought it was just my feelings for a while, but I was wrong. I fallen for you but I never wanted them to know that we're in love or something."

"I feel the same way too Sabrina."

"Wait- You do?! No seriously Corey, you mean it?"

"Yeah, except it took me awhile to even bring it up. I don't know, but I wasn't sure that time when I said it that time."

"You mean that confession?"

"Yeah, that one."

They then looked back at the time when they were recording something to post on Instagram.

(Flashback)

[Corey] "Yeah this morning, I realized that... I love you."

[Sabrina] "Oh my god. It only took 3 years."

[Corey] "Yeah but, we finally got to that place where... I can open up to you."

[Sabrina] "This is a special day."

(End of Flashback)

"I think it was true Corey."

"Thanks. But now we're here, might as well bring this song up."

"What song?"

Corey then brought out his iPod and a portable speaker. He then picked a song to play and he put it on the ground. From there, he said, "Sabrina, can I have this dance?"

"I'd like to Corey."

 _I start my search for you,_  
_Like a needle in a haystack._  
_I know it's worth it cause,_  
_You're the only one I'm needing._  
_I can't imagine how everything is when we meet,_  
_When you're here with me_  
_And the only one I can see._  
  
_I count the stars in the sky_  
_I wonder if you're looking at them too_  
_I know you're out there, I_  
_Can't wait til I find you_  
_But until then,_  
  
_Every struggle, every goodbye._  
_Every heartbreak, it's all for you._  
_I'll go through it a hundred times,_  
_In hopes that I'll end up with you._  
_And oooh,_  
_I know you're doing the same,_  
_Tryna find me too._  
_Tryna find me too, ooh._

"That was a beautiful song."

"Thanks Sabrina."

While the song was playing, he finally held her hands and said, "Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter, I know I should have asked you already by now, so, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was gasping in happiness, with tears in her eyes as she can't believe that her costar finally pulled the trigger; the words she was finally aching to hear from the boy she loves.

"Corey Shain Fogelmanis, I do. I really do want to be your girlfriend!"

She then hugged Corey and he hugged her back. he was happy that she was his and he was hers.

"You're welcome."

"I love you Corey."

"I love you Sabrina."

They finally kissed and all of a sudden, fireworks were happening while they were kissing and they stopped for awhile to see the lovely fireworks.

"I don't know how that happened. Corey, you thought of this?"

"No, that's was not me. It just happened."

While the song kept playing and the fireworks kept coloring the sky, they resumed kissing. It took them 3 years, but finally they were finally together after the long wait for them to be a couple. And it was all that matters for both of these young lovers.

"Want to go now Sabrina?"

"Yeah. I need my bedtime anyway."

"Me too. I'm sleepy now and I don't want to crash on the way back."

"Yeah, let's head home and get some shuteye."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's the story for you. Here's hoping Corbrina will date for good someday. Until next time!
> 
> Song featured in this fic: "Find Me" sang by Cimorelli from their 2nd album, "Alive" (Track 9).


End file.
